1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a program generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the Internet, various apparatus other than personal computers have come to incorporate a communication function. Apparatus having a communication function include various apparatus such as cell phones, power meters, cars, and home appliances such as air-conditioners and TV receivers.
On the other hand, in recent years, as various apparatus other than personal computers have come to incorporate a communication function, new services (hereinafter referred to as network collaboration services) have been appearing in which services implemented on networks such as cloud services collaborate with apparatus having a communication function. Such network collaboration services allow users to receive a wider variety of services. For example, services implemented on networks are provided by servers that are installed on the Internet by ASPs (application service providers) that provide those services. An example network collaboration service is a service in which a service implemented on the Internet is a cloud collaboration service. And an example cloud collaboration service is a service in which the cloud service is Twitter (trade name) an apparatus having a communication function is a TV receiver. In this case, a specific cloud collaboration service is conceivable in which information of the channel of a program being watched on the TV receiver of a user is acquired automatically and contributed to Twitter automatically.